The Lottery Continued
by stevenon
Summary: A continuation of the Lottery that shows a growing village and the efforts of Bill Hutchinson as the Lottery takes place the following year. This is for my American Lit Class, so please read and Review! Thanks!


Much hadn't changed around town during the year; the kids still ran around town causing trouble, the coal mine was still in operation with only one mine cave in and luckily no fatalities, the village's population grew in numbers but still lingered around 350, and a new lottery box had never been made despite Mr. Summer's short campaign of sorts

The corn harvest the following year did not produce a sufficient amount of corn and June was again approaching quickly. After last year's lottery more and more villages in the surrounding areas had ended the lottery and the gossip among the villagers couldn't be higher.

Don and Eva had two twin boys in late December who barely survived the winter, but now as the year progressed they were healthy. Mr. Hutchinson on the other hand had changed drastically. While he stood strong during last year's lottery but the reality of the event came over him shortly after. He slipped into depression, began drinking and walked about the town like there was nothing to live for. The townspeople gossiped about Bill, and felt sorry for him for a while but soon began to pity him less and less. Most everyone knew his pain as the lottery had taken their loved ones too but they continued their work and believed bill must move on.

Bill never stopped talking about the lottery though and the need for "change" and he would often be seen talking in hushed voices with Mr. Martin in the grocery store. He couldn't get over his wife's unfortunate death last June and never stopped talking about the lottery.

Old Man Warner had passed away in March and on his death bed told Mr. Summers "the lottery must go on, it must continue." The old man had always believed the lottery was the most important and couldn't be ended, and even after seventy seven lotteries he gave his last breath to maintain it.

The end of May came very quick, as it as ways did and the village talked more about the lottery than ever before. Preparations began and as usual Mr. Summers was in charge of the lists of heads of families, family members and preparing the slips of paper. The week before the Lottery Bill conversed with Bobby Martin late at night in private contemplating his options.

Bill considered leaving telling Bobby he, "couldn't bear to go through another lottery, god forbid he draws the slip of paper again this year."

Bobby quietly asked bill "what will you do? Where would you go Bill? Your life, family, and home is here, you can't just up and leave." And after hours of talk Bill was finally convinced he must stay and just be strong, that it's highly unlikely he will draw the black dot again.

The day of the lottery had come and the children began to assemble in the town center, gathering stones and rocks of all shapes and piling them in the same spot as the years before, the ground worn down and grass dead from countless piles of stones each June. Like clockwork the men began to gather and soon enough the women as well. As everyone gathers Mrs. Delacroix remembers the previous year, when Tessie Hutchinson had nearly missed the lottery, and the horrible events that took place. She begins to tear up but composes herself before anyone sees this.

As Mr. Summers and the postmaster approach the circle with the same worn wooden black box the crowed began to whisper and as it was placed of the same wooden stool silence fell over the village. The Box seemed to be dying a little more every year. It endured no physical harm and was kept safe all year but each and every lottery seemed to be worse than before. It was almost completely apart this year.

The usual proceedings began and Mr. Summers was sworn in as the official of the lottery. No recital was given; no tuneless chant or salute was seen. The rituals were a thing of the past and the newer generations hardly knew there were any to begin with anymore.

Summers begins speaking making sure everyone is in attendance, "everyone here right? Hutchinson family included?" the group turns to the back to see Bill with his family, head down and clearly disgusted with the lottery.

"Everyone's here Joe, just get on with it," says Mr. Martin, clearly angry that Mr. Summers mentioned Bill.

"Alright, alright just makin sure. Let's get this on the way."

"Adams…Allen…Anderson…..Bentham….," and Mr. Summers continues the list as one by one the men go to the Black Box, draw their slip of paper and make their way back to their families. As the Graves were called the whispers began again, knowing it was nearing the H's and would soon enough be bills turn to draw.

Things like "what's bill gonna do if he gets it again?" and "here comes bills turn, he don't look to good."

When time came the whispers stopped and all eyes were on Bill. Mr. Summers voiced seemed to echo as he called "Hutchinson," and as Bobby Martin watched Bill walk towards the Box he caught his eye, and they stared at each other as is they could communicate. After what seemed like a decade Bill had drawn his slip and the lottery continued.

The lottery continued but before it finished word arrived that the northern village had done out with their lottery this year and the talk begins again.

"if the Northern Village done out with it why cant we?" one said. Another spoke in a hushed voice, "it's the lottery Jeff, we gots to do it for the harvest."

Finally Mr. Summers gained control of the town and proceeded with the drawings.

One by one the men came and drew their slips. "Martin….Percy….Summers….and finally finishing with "Zanini, I guess we can move along now. On my signal open your slips please." As the lottery official gives the signal a loud but short weep echoes from the back.

"It's Hutchinson again, he done gotten it twice now and he got 3 kids plus himself."

Bill Hutchinson falls to his knees as the crowd turns and the whispers begin again. Mr. Martin sees Bill discretely pick up a stone about the size of his palm and slip it into his pocket. They catch eyes for the second time as Mr. Summers calls Bill and his three children to the stage once again, and although no words are exchanged Mr. Martin pleads for bill to not go through with it, and bill silently mouths, "just not my kids."

Mrs. Delacroix leans to Mrs. Martin in disbelief but before she can utter a word Mrs. Martin says "not a word, it aint right but it's the lottery.

The Hutchinson's assemble in the front and soon enough Summers is calling their names, "Dave…Nancy…..Bill Jr." As Junior's name is called Bill reaches into his pocket, grasping on to what only Mr. Martin knows. Bill Jr. reaches into the Black Box and withdraws his slip, and although he tries to conceal his paper like he supposed to Mr. Hutchinson sees the Heavy coal black dot.

Concealing his emotions he is finally called to the box, and as he removes his shaking hand from his pocket he uses the stone to strike Summers on the head and to the ground unconscious.

"I won't let it happen again!" he screams. "Not to my son, take me just not my son!" and as he screams he is surrounded by the villagers and Bill Jr. is in the middle with the people ready to fulfill the lottery. Mr. Martin steps into the circle and begins to speak with such authority that everyone listens.

"Since last lottery I been questioning it in my head, we all lost ones we love but nothing ain't ever done bout it. We had the lottery last year and nothing had come from it, the harvest ain't been worse. Let's do like the northern village and all the villages been doin' and stop this lottery."

Mr. Summers has awoken but remains lying down fearing another attack from Bill. The town begins to murmur things like "its tradition" and "what's done gotta be done."

Mr. Delacroix silences them, "who decides tradition? Why don't we start a new one? Joe always did talk bout building a new box, well I say we do it, but change tradition. A new Box and each year all heads of the house draw a piece of paper like we done before and the Man with the Black Dot gets to lead our village if he want till the next lottery."

"You can't change tradition Delacroix, beside what do you care? You ain't been picked." Says Mr. Graves, and his words are both affirmed and denied by the village.

While the crowd still surrounds Bill Jr. Joe Summers rises holding a bloodied stone in his hand and all turn toward him as he prepares to speak.

"Tradition is what we know, Mr. Hutchinson done drawn the mark for the lottery." He pauses shortly, "and I think we alls know what's got to be done…" he raises his right hand with the stone and Bill begins to cry as he opens his mouth to speak.

As the stone falls from his hand to the ground he says, "Mr. Hutchinson, what are we gonna make this new box outta?"


End file.
